Fiber optic communications systems are now used in a wide variety of applications because of their ability to support very high data rate communications. In fiber optic communications systems, data may be transmitted between two devices by, for example, converting radio frequency (“RF”) communications signals into optical signals and then transmitting these optical signals between the two devices over one or more optical fibers. Fiber optic cables that include a relatively large number of optical fibers are now used in a wide variety of different applications. For example, fiber optic “trunk” cables that include at least twelve optical fibers are now routinely used in data centers and in other communications systems that use fiber optic communications. These cables are often terminated with Multi-fiber Push On (“MPO”) connectors. As is known to those of skill in the art, an MPO connector is a small form factor connector that may be used to optically connect twelve optical fibers of a fiber optic cable to respective optical transmission paths of another fiber optic cable or of a piece of equipment such as a fiber optic transceiver. As used herein, the term “optical transmission path” refers to a path that is suitable for transmission of a fiber optic communications signal such as, for example, an optical fiber, a waveguide, a lens, etc. and combinations thereof.
While fiber optic cables may support very high data rate communications, they also have various disadvantages. For example, the optical fibers in a fiber optic cable are typically formed of glass and can be damaged if the cable is bent beyond a specified bend radius or subjected to other forces. The ends of the optical fibers that are exposed in fiber optic connectors may also be very susceptible to damage. Additionally, fiber optic cables tend to be fairly expensive, especially with respect to longer cables (e.g., 25, 50, 100 foot or longer cables). Moreover, in many applications, the fiber optic cables are routed through walls, drop ceilings and/or elevated floors in large cable bundles and hence it can be difficult to remove damaged cables and to reroute replacement cables.